Numerous platforms act as an intermediary between users and external third parties, for example providing electronic services to users on behalf of a third party organization. Most third parties offer different services having unique needs and workflows, and adapting the platform to integrate the needs of the third party has traditionally been time-consuming and resource intensive. This process typically involves customizing, by the platform developer, application logic and user workflows specific to a particular third party, requiring significant development time that could otherwise be spent on other work. Time and development resources are again required any time a workflow needs to be updated. Additionally, this development often requires customizing the third party's external systems to integrate with the platform, which is typically performed by the platform developer due to integration complexities. Solutions are needed to reduce the time and resources required to integrate third party services and workflows with an intermediary platform.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.